Donald Cerrone
| birth_place = Colorado Springs, CO | fightingoutof = Albuquerque, NM | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | style = Muay Thai | stance = | team = Jackson's Submission Fighting | trainer = Greg Jackson Duane Ludwig | yearsactive = 2002–present | kickboxingwins = 28 | kickboxingkowins = | kickboxinglosses = 0 | kickboxingkolosses = | kickboxingdraws = 1 | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 10 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses= | mmasublosses= | mmadraws= | mmancs=1 | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url =http://www.cowboy155.com | boxrec = | sherdog =15105 }} Donald Cerrone (born March 29, 1983) is an American professional mixed martial artist and kickboxer who fights out of Albuquerque, New Mexico. He was featured on the Versus television series TapouT, where he was sponsored before his fight with Anthony Njokuani. Cerrone won the fight in the first round with a triangle choke. Biography and career Donald started his career in Commerce City, Colorado at a gym called Freedom Fighters, winning his first 25 Muay Thai bouts. Cerrone began training with Rashad Evans, Nathan Marquardt, Keith Jardine, Georges St. Pierre, Leonard Garcia and other skilled MMA fighters at Greg Jackson's Submission Fighting Gaidojutsu school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Cerrone was signed to fight in the WEC. His first fight in the promotion was against Kenneth Alexander. Originally a win via submission in 0:54 seconds of the first round, the decision was changed to a no contest when Cerrone tested positive for the banned substance hydrochlorothiazide. He returned to the WEC nine months later, defeating hometown favorite Danny Castillo via submission at 1:30 of the first round. At WEC 38 he fought WEC lightweight champion, Jamie Varner, for the abovementioned title, losing via technical split decision. He defeated James Krause via rear naked choke on June 7, 2009 at WEC 41. Cerrone and Varner had agreed to a rematch, tenatively at WEC 43, but Varner has yet to be cleared medically from his hand injury. Cerrone fought Ben Henderson for the WEC Interim Lightweight Championship on October 10, 2009 at WEC 43 in San Antonio, Texas , losing by unanimous decision. The fight was awarded Fight of the Year honors by Sherdog for 2009. Cerrone credited Henderson for being "a hell of a fighter" and conceded that he was slow to start the action, which may have cost him the match . In his most recent fight, Cerrone defeated Ed Ratcliff via third round submission at WEC 45: Cerrone vs. Ratcliff on December 19, 2009. The bout also earned Cerrone Fight of the Night honors. Cerrone is scheduled to face Ben Henderson in a rematch of their 2009 fight of the Year, this time for the WEC Lightweight Championship on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Cerrone recently bought a new 10 acre ranch and is looking to house several fighters that want to make a career in MMA. He calls it the "TapouT House" and has dedicated an entire wing for fighters wanting to live and train with world class talent. Titles and Awards *2006 S-1 United States Muay Thai champion *2006 Dominion Warrior Light Heavyweight World champion *Fight of the Night (WEC 36 against Rob McCullough) *Fight of the Night (WEC 38 against Jamie Varner) *Fight of the Night (WEC 43 against Ben Henderson) *Fight of the Night (WEC 45 against Ed Ratcliff) *Sherdog Fight of the Year for 2009 for his bout with Ben Henderson) http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/Sherdogs-Fight-of-the-Year-21996 See also *Muay Thai *List of male kickboxers *List of kickboxing organizations Mixed martial arts record References External links * Donald 'Cowboy' Cerrone Official site Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American kickboxers Category:Italian American boxers People from Albuquerque Category:Sportspeople from Colorado ja:ドナルド・セラーニ